A Young Boy's Revenge
by Silver Azure
Summary: In my first Illusion of Gaia fic tells the story of a young boy named Xavier out for revenge because his parents were murdered. Rated M for violence, cussing and sex. IF YOU READ THIS STORY OR FAVORITE IT YOU MUST REVIEW IT!
1. Xavier

"_We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone." -Orson Welles_

Everyone always asks me, "Xavier, why? Why are you always so angry?" that's all they ask me, they try to talk to me like they're my best friend and they say they wanna help me when

deep down, they want to have me killed, I know it they're all against me. Now I know the first question on your mind; "Who the hell are you?" Well allow me to introduce myself, my name

is Xavier and I am an orphan, and a theif, I lived in Itory Village but I am on a quest to find that coldhearted son of a bitch who killed my father and who raped then murdered my mother.

"STOP THIEF!!!!" I hear as this guy is pointing to me, "What the hell did I DO?!" I yelled, for you see here in Itory, I kinda have a bad rep because of all the crap I've done here, "Well,

Xavier what have you stolen this time?" asked this burly officer, "Nothing! Let me go!" I yelled and struggled, "I'm taking you back to your foster mother! She'll deal with you!" yelled that

bastard. So you heard him I'm in a foster home, my foster mother Josephine, she's all caring and lovey dovey, honestly it sickens me. So anyways after some walking we get back to my

foster mother's house, the officer knocked on the door and she answered; "Oh my God Xavier, I was so worried about you! Come here!" she yelled as she embraced me in a hug, God that

woman sickens me, with all her caring and safety bullshit, I mean come on how is a guy supposed to grow up if there's someone who's all lovey dovey and says "She loves me?" YUCK!

"Officer thank you so much!" she said as she still had me in her arms, so she closed the door and the officer went his way. "Xavier, why? Why do run from your problems? Just talk to me,

you know I love you! I don't want to lose you" and she went on and on about how she cares about me and she loves me, it was absolutely dreadful. "I made dinner for us sweetheart,

maybe we can sit and eat together?" she asked and I could see she wanted to eat dinner with me as well, I never ate dinner with her, I always brought it up to my room because she

always wanted to talk to me, "Sure...whatever" I replied. "Alright well come on into the kitchen" she said as we walked into the kitchen, I could smell pork chops and meatloaf and broccoli

and mashed potatos, which all smelled delicious. So I sat down and she poured me a glass of milk and then she sat down across from me and smiled; "Dig in" she said with a smile on her

face and that I did. "So... uhhh... Xavier, do you love me?" she asked me and frankly she sounded quite concerned, "Well... yeah" I replied, "It doesn't seem like it to me, I mean you're

always in trouble and you never want to be with me and if I hug you, you always have a disgusted look on your face" she replied and I could tell she was upset so I tried to muster up a

good answer; "Uhhh... well yeah I love you, I mean I only do that crap, because well..." I couldn't finish that sentence. "Listen, I want you to know that I love you no matter what" said

Josephine, "I love you too" I replied, so we began to eat and damndest thing happened, we began to talk, I mean I hated this woman to the point of paranoia but now, I see she just

wants whats best for me, but she's still not gonna stop me from exacting my revenge on that scumbag who killed my dad and raped then murdered my mom! So we finished dinner and I

was stuffed, "I made desert, my homemade chocolate ice cream, your favorite" she said as she put some in a bowl and gave it to me, and it was delicious. As the day went on I was

planning my escape, I was going to breakout and go to South Cape, my friend Seth lives in South Cape but before I could do that, I had to write Josephine a letter; so I grabbed a pen

and paper and began to write;

_Dear Josephine,_

_If you are reading this I am long gone by now, I am on my way to South Cape, do not bother to follow or else there will be retribution, I apologize for the threat but I am out for revenge. Whomever killed my parents is still out there and I am going to find and kill them even if I get killed myself. I will miss you, but if I survive which may be unlikely I will come back and turn my life around._

_-Love Always_

_Xavier_


	2. The Journey to South Cape

"_Adventure must start with running away from home" -William Bolitho_

_"In taking revenge, a man is but even with his enemy; but in passing it over, he is superior" -Francis Bacon_

Well, I'm sure Josephine read my letter but, I'm on my adventure, I have everything I need, food, potions and my trusty sword that belonged to my dad, I'd say I'm all set. Man just

trekking through these mountains on my way to South Cape really makes me think questions like; "How should I kill whoever killed my parents?", "Why does Josephine care so much? I'm

a lost case" etc, so anyway I'm walking and this blond haired girl walks up to me and she was a pretty one nice body and stuff, she looked about my age and she wore this pink top and

blue pants, "Sir, I am lost, I am on my way to South Cape and I need directions" she said all sad, "Well babe, I'm heading to South Cape and trust me I know these parts, why don't you

tag along?" I asked, "Oh! Bless your heart! By the way my name is Sabrina, what's yours?" she asked, "I'm Xavier" I replied, "Well... nice to meet you Xavier" she replied. So after that the

two of us set off to South Cape, but along the way there I couldn't help but stare at her, I mean here I am, a 16 year old boy looking at a 16 year old girl, I got no choice but to be horny,

"So Sabrina, how old are you?", "Oh, I'm 16" she replied _"Jackpot!"_ I thought to myself, "How old are you?" she asked, "Same age" I replied, "Oh, wow, well Xavier I know we just met but

you are incredibly cute!" she squealed, "Well thanks" I replied. "HALT RIGHT THERE! GIMME ALL YA FUCKIN' CASH!" said this big fat smelly guy with an eyepatch and a knife in his left hand

looking to rob us, "Fat chance" I snobbishly replied, "OH YEAH?! WELL YOUR FUCKIN' DEAD!" He yelled as he went to stab with his knife, to which I quickly drew my sword and chopped his

arm off, "AHHHH!!! YOU FUCKER, YOU CHOPPED MY FUCKIN' ARM, YOU AND YA LITTLE BITCH GIRLFRIEND ARE DEAD YOUSE HEAR ME?! DEAD!" he said as he lay bleeding to death and

Sabrina quickly embraced me, "Oh my God XAVIER! You're so brave! I thought he was gonna kill us!" she yelled as she still had me in her arms and we began to walk and she wouldn't let

go, and well I got horny because I liked that. "So, Sabrina... what brings you here anyway?" I asked with her still latched on to me like cheap armor, "Well... my stepfather raped me and

so I ran away... you?" she asked as she began to cry a little, "Well my parents were murdered and I'm out for revenge" I replied, "Oh you poor thing!" she replied as she kissed me on the

cheek and I think she really likes me. It was starting to get dark, so we decided to stop and eat and well set up camp, I had stolen some pork chops and meatloaf from the house for my

journey. After dinner, I decided to crash, I was laying on the hard ground with only a blanket Josephine had knitted me when she adopted me 3 years ago, it was warm and big enough for

me and Sabrina, so as I was sleeping I felt her hand caressing my side and she whispered in my ear; _"Are you sleepy? I'm not, I want you inside of me"_ and that woke me the fuck up, it

was a warm night and we were both in seclusion, so we undressed and then

**[INSERT CRAZY SEX FANTASY HERE]**

"*huff* *huff* WOW THAT WAS AMAZING!" squealed Sabrina, "Yeah I know!" I replied, "Have you ever done that before?*huff* *huff*" she asked, "Nope" I replied, "Well you are

amazing, I love you and good night!" she said as she kissed me on the cheek, I guess this whole journey to South Cape ain't so bad, I mean I meet a hot girl, I chop a guy's arm off and I

lose my virginity all in one day? I'd say this was the best journey I've ever been on so far! Good Night until tomorrow fellow readers.


End file.
